Guess That Scene!
by Karin Matthews
Summary: I've thrown Young Justice and the Bat-family into a scene's from different movies and TV shows. Can you guess the scene? Enjoy! Lots of daddybatsfluffy and BatBrother fluff and all sorts of other fluffy stuff!
1. Scene 1

**Ok, so here's how the game works. I'm going to post a chapter and you can try and work out what film/show the scene is originally from! Put your guesses in the reviews and the first person to get the right answer for each chapter will win a virtual cookie in the following chapter! Sound fun? Ready, set go!**

It had been nearly six months since Bruce had died. The whole Bat family was trying its hardest to hold down the fort, but the strain was starting to show. Mostly between the youngest and eldest of the Bat children. Damian was acting out, disobeying orders and skipping school. Dick was at his wit's end. After a few incidents with the school, someone had called social services and he was currently trying to avoid a situation that could result in either the discovery of the Batcave or ultimately the disbanding of their makeshift family.

Dick had spent the last hour searching the streets for Damian. He had gone to pick him up from the school but the eleven-year-old was nowhere in sight. Finally returning home to enlist the help of the others, he walked in to see Damien at the bottom of the stairs.

Dick saw red and Damian could see the anger in his brothers face. As Dick lurched forward, he ran towards the back of the house. Dick's arms encircled around him, but Damian licked his tongue out across the older man's arm (a move he would deny to anyone in the future). Dick released him in disgust allowing Dami the chance to escape.

Knowing he couldn't catch the kid, Dick sat and waited, listening to the sounds of the house. He knew the manor and it sounds like the back of his hand. There was nowhere the kid could hide that he couldn't find him. After a moment he heard the tell-tale sound of the dryer door opening and closing. Walking into the kitchen he lay down a sheet onto the floor before opening and closing the back door, hiding behind the cupboard.

Damian waited a moment and then poked his head out, listening. Dick stayed quiet. Damien may have been trained by the League of Shadows but he was trained by the Batman, he knew how to stay silent.

When Dami was fully out of his hiding place, Dick struck. Wrapping the kid in the sheet he dragged him to the living room. After dumping the bundle on the floor he quickly grabbed Damian's wrist before the boy could escape again.

'Why didn't you wait at the school?' Asked Dick, thumping his fist down on the floor in frustration. 'You were supposed to wait there!'

Dami tried to pull away but Dick was strong, especially when he was angry.

'Damien! Do you not understand? Do you want to be taken away?'

Damien looked away from him.

'Answer me!'

'No!'

'No, you don't understand?'

'No!'

'No what?'

'NO!'

Damian threw himself to the ground and began mumbling into the floorboards. Dick released him, listening to the mumbles for a moment but when he realised he could understand him he sat back against the couch, hands gripping his hair. 'You are such a pain!'

It was Damian's turn to crack. Dick had never man handled or spoken to him like this before.

'So why don't you sell me and get a rabbit instead!'

Dick glared. If Damian wanted to be immature, fine!

'At least a rabbit would behave better than you!'

Damian scrambled (again something he would deny at a later date) to his feet and began storming out of the room.

'Go ahead! Then you'll be happy because it will be smarter than me too!' He knew he was acting like a brat, but he couldn't help himself. This outburst had been building for weeks and he had to admit it felt good to take it out on Grayson.

'And quiter!' Dick fought back, following Damian to the staircase.

'You'll like it because it will stink, just like you!' Damian shouted, finally reaching his bedroom and slamming the door. Despite this Dick screamed up the stairs.

'Go to your room!'

Damian opened the door and screamed back, determined to have the last word.

'I'm already in my room!'

Throughout this outburst, Jason and Tim had been stood awkwardly in the doorway to the study. They watched as Dick strode back into the lounge, grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a few hours later, Damian was led on his bed looking at a picture that he kept under his pillow. It was a picture of them all on a rare occasion that they had all taken time off and gone on a real family holiday. Bruce was in the middle with all his boys around him. They looked happy. They had been happy.

His door opened and Dick popped his head round, his hands raised in surrender.

'I brought you some pizza. Thought you might be hungry.'

Dami nodded and Dick walked in, plate in his hands with a few slices of pizza. There was a moments silence, Damian didn't look up.

'We're a broken family. Aren't we?' He said quietly, showing more vulnerability than Dick had ever seen him show.

'No.' Said Dick, putting the plate down on the bedside table and coming to sit beside his brother on the bed. 'Well, maybe a little.' He looked down at the picture in Dami's hands. So much had changed since that day. 'Ok, maybe a lot.'

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. 'I shouldn't have yelled at you.'

'We're brothers,' said Damian. 'That's our job.'

'Well from now on...'

'I like you better as a brother than a dad.' Said Damian, his gaze not leaving his hands.

'Yeh?'

'And you like me better as a brother than a rabbit right?' The damn broke and a tear fell from Damian's eyes. Dick pulled him into a tight hug.

'Yes, of course.' They held each other for a moment until Damian sniffed and pulled away.

'I hit Craig Davies today.'

'You hit him?'

'Before I bit him.'

'You bit him? Damian...' Dick sounded exasperated again.

'People treat me different.' Dami whispered and finally, Dick understood the outbursts and the disobedience. He felt the shift too. People wouldn't meet his gaze, avoided him in order to avoid the conversation. What do you say to someone who just lost their father?

'They just don't know what to say.' He pushed Damian's shoulder. 'Tell you what, if you promise not to fight anymore, I promise not to yell at you. Except on special occasions.'

Damian nodded and leaned into his brother's shoulder. He seemed to collect himself after a few more moments because he said, 'If you reveal any of this to Drake I will kill you.'

 **There is the first scene? Do you know what it's from? Let me know in the review! I'll tell you the answer in the next chapter, so make sure you are following the story so you get the update! Karin xx**


	2. Scene 2

**Well done to all of you who guess Lilo and Stitch for the last chapter. Well done Ladynoir1987 for being the first! Here's the next chapter. I'm hoping this one will be a little harder. Good luck! Remember to put your answer in the reviews and to follow this story to stay updated to see if you were right! Also, if you have any ideas for chapters PM me! K xx**

The Bat family were stood around the kitchen. As it was Alfred's day off they were attempted to make pizza together. Dick and Damien were rolling out the dough, Tim and Jason were sat at the island cutting up toppings and Bruce was trying to work out how to turn on the large complex oven, which had recently been updated upon Alfred's request.

Jason paused in his cutting, his mood had been pensive all evening. There were rumours going around at school that he was caught up with drugs, which is why he had 'faked his own death.' The rumours had been getting slowly worse and now there was talk of him dealing down at the park on the weekends. It was Bull of course, but his cold attitude and anger issues didn't do a lot to convince people otherwise.

'You guys know I was here all weekend right?' He said suddenly, watching his reflecting in the blade of the knife.

'Yeh,' said Dick from where he was showing Damian how to knead. 'You were in your room.'

'You would testify to that?' Asked Jason, twiddling a pepper between his fingers.

'Yes.' Said Dick and Bruce agreed.

'I would take a bullet for you, you know that.' Continued Bruce, looking up from the oven.

'Bruce, that is comforting.' Jason grinned, slowing slicing the blade through the smooth skin of the vegetable.

'That's just how I am. It's how I roll.' Abandoning the oven, Bruce went and started looking through the draws for the instruction manual, convince Alfred would have kept it somewhere near the machine.

'Is that Dick's shirt?' Asked Tim from his side.

'Yeh doesn't fit him anymore. You can have it when you grow a little taller.' Jason teased.

Tim's shoulders slumped.

'Pah, I'm never gonna get any taller.'

'Of course, you will Tim.' Said Bruce, still rifling through the drawers 'But we're a family of late bloomers. Dick didn't have a growth spurt until he was 15.'

Tim looked confused.

'What does that matter, we're adopted.'

'What!' Bruce slammed his hand down on the counter. 'Who told you! Guys!' He looked over at the other boys. 'We're were going to do this at the right time!'

Dick rolled his eyes, it was a joke he had heard before but Tim seemed amused.

'So what's going on Jay?'asked Dick, trying to recover the conversation from Bruce's humour. 'Why do you want us to take a bullet if anyone asks if you were here all weekend?'

Jason shrugged, going back to his chopping.

'Nothing. It's just the rumour mill.'

'What's the rumour mill churning out these days?' Asked Bruce, studying the younger man's expression. 'Anything interesting?'

'You know not really.' Said Jason. 'It's a little low on grist.'

'Ohh clever wordplay!' Dick grinned. 'I like it very much, you must be related to me.'

'Only on paper'. Chuckled Jason, handing his peppers over to his brothers to start putting on the pizza along with the other ingredients. 'So just to clarify, I was here all weekend.'

Bruce was slightly concerned at Jason's behaviour but decided to store his concern for later. He would get to the bottom of it. He was Batman after all.


	3. Scene 3

**Well done to those of you who guess the previous chapter was Easy A! Well done to UniLiliCornia for getting in there first! Here is another chapter! Can you guess the film? And to make it a little harder, can you decipher which characters are meant to be which? Put your answer in the review! If you have any ideas for chapters, PM your ideas! Enjoy. K xx**

Robin sighed, stretching his back out as he mopped the remaining patch of dirty floor in the hanger. He had been in the hands of the HIVE for the last few days, no thanks to Slade. So far he'd managed to keep a low profile but when that spider freak (the one currently dating Killer Moth's daughter, Kitty) caught sight of him, Robin had ended up pinned against a wall with the guy's hand around his throat. Without any of his gear, he was pretty much a sitting duck.

Thankfully, Slade had come to his rescue. Despite the situation not being his fault, Dick had ended up being the one to endure punishment. Cleaning the floors of the entire base.

He'd been at this for several hours with only one of the little morphing twins to keep him company. He quite liked the twins, they weren't particularly intelligent but they weren't out to kill him either which made them more pleasant company than pretty much everyone in the HIVE base.

'Wel, this has been a fun day.' Robin said, resting against the mop. 'Making lots of new friends, like that spider psycho.'

The morphing changed into a pretty accurate version of the guy, which made Dick chuckle.

'A little uglier.'

The morphling adapted the face to be over animated which earned a full laugh from the boy wonder. It was then that his saviour come captor emerged from the corridor. Upon seeing the man, the morphing scuttled off, most likely to find their twin.

'Well, thank heaven for little miracles.' Slade said, coming to inspect Robin's handy work. 'Alone for an hour and the hanger is still in one piece.'

Robin suddenly felt embarrassed. If it hadn't been for Slade, he probably would be in the med bay right now...if not the morgue. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed the man.

'Um...look, I er...what you did...' He sighed. 'Thanks.'

Slade looked him over with his one good eye. He could see the boy was embarrassed by the event from earlier, he could also see the boy was lost and his captivity seemed to only be part of the problem.

'Didn't your father ever teach you to pick your fights more carefully.'

He saw Robin frown, his expression growing hard as he returned to his cleaning.

'Your father not the teaching sort?'

'No, he's more the keep you at a distance and hold your mistakes against you sort.'

Slade raised an eyebrow. He figured Robin was currently talking about Batman. He knew the two had parted ways but he wasn't exactly sure on why. It seemed this was a sore topic for the boy if his body posture was anything to go by.

'I'm sorry about that.' Said Slade, and he genuinely meant it. He was a father himself, sure he had his flaws but if there was one thing he prided himself on it was teaching his children how to survive. It seems all the Bat had done to his Bird was teach him to fight and make him angry. It would explain the lost look in the boy's eyes. To walk away from your family at such a young age was hard enough, throw in the fact he was a vigilante and the reason in his past he had decided to become one (there had to be a reason, this wasn't a life you chose on a toss of a coin). The end result was a very young, very troubled and confused young man.

Robin shrugged.

'It's no big deal. I'm doing just fine.'

'Is that so?' Slade watched the boy a little longer, a plan formulating in his head. 'Well, since you are under my care, like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble.' He poked the boy's forehead with his finger, earning a swat from the boy who suddenly looked more angry than lost.

'What?'

'From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight.' Slade continued.

Robin dropped the mop and squared up to the mercenary. 'You can't do that!'

'You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch youbacksidede without my say so.'

Robin growled. 'Don't do me any favours!'

Slade grinned from behind his mask, he took the boy by the shoulders and started steering him back into the HIVE. 'You can be sure of that Robin. You can be sure of that.'


	4. Scene 4

**Well done to those of you who guessed the last chapter was Treasure Planet! With Dick and Jim and Slade as Silver! Well done to cutie0612 for guessing first! So can you guess what film this is from and which character is which? Put your answer in the review!**

Damian didn't know how he had got himself into this mess. He had been on a mission with his brothers in the middle of the rainforest and had some how got separated. After an hour of hiking through the jungle, he'd happened upon a pack of panthers. He'd almost managed to out run them, but he'd run out of ground. Turning away from the edge of the cliff he faced the pack which was inching ever closer.

His hands twitched near his belt. Had these been thugs he wouldn't have hesitated, but these were animals. No matter how much danger he was in, he didn't think he had it in him to hurt an animal. Besides, they outnumbered him by a lot.

He inched as close to the edge as he could without falling over, glancing down he saw a rushing river several feet below. If the fall didn't kill him the water would.

From the corner of his eye he saw something coming towards him, he turned his head and squinted through the darkness, relief flooded him when he realised it was Todd.

His elder brother was swinging towards them, he parted through the big cats, but the momentum took him once again out of reach.

Damian groaned, turning back to the deadly creatures who, after a momentary distraction, were hunting him once again.

Suddenly, something hit the young Robin from the side and he was airborne, Red Hood clutching him to his chest.

'Don't worry Demon Child. I got you. You're safe now.'

Just as he said it, the rope above them hit an overhanging tree, forcing them to collide with it and the rope to tangle them against the tree with Jason on the top and Dami on the bottom facing the river below.

'Maybe I'm new to this whole rescuing thing but this, to me, might be considered a step backwards. Wouldn't you say?'

'Nope.' Red Hood grunted. 'This is ok...this is alright...we can figure this out.' In truth he was extremely embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the tree, he had been so focused on not dropping his brother. Batman was going to have his hide for this if Damian didn't beat him to it.

A cracking sound echoed around them and the tree flinched downward.

Damian, ever the calm one sighed. 'I hate you.'

The fall was terrifying enough without being trapped against a tree. As it was, the tree took most of the brunt of the fall, which was most likely the only reason they survived. They hit the water and wood brought them back to the surface, thankfully the right way up, and began descending through the rapid water. The boys couldn't help but yelp as they crashed through the rapids, hitting against rocks as they went. Finally, they came to calmer waters and the tree floated, bobbing in the water.

Damian coughed the water from his lungs and glared ahead, wishing he could direct it towards Todd. This was all his fault.

'I don't know about you, but I'm getting all funned out.'

There was silence from the other side of the tree until Damian heard Jason mumble a quiet 'uh oh.'

This day was just getting better and better.

'Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall.' He deadpanned.

Jason sighed beneath his helmet. 'Yep.'

'Sharp rocks at the bottom?'

'Most likely.'

Damian's face became hard. 'Bring it on.'

Neither could hold in the scream as they went over the edge and descended into the fine mist below.


	5. Scene 5

**You guys are really good at these! Well done to those who guessed the previous chapter was The Emperor's New Groove! Well done to A Small Voice for being the first! I'm hoping this one will be a little harder! Put your answer in the reviews! Thanks, K xx**

The room was crowded, full of intoxicated underage people and thick with the scent of smoke, booze and BO. Dick glanced around in an attempt to locate Barbra. She'd had a fight with her dad, a bigger one than usual. Which was most likely why she was here, at this party that was not her scene let alone his. He knew the majority of the people here, they were mostly from his year at school and some from Jasons. He knew his brother was here somewhere as well, the younger man enjoyed coming to these events to piss off Bruce.

Finally, he caught sight of Babs with one of the jocks. A guy Dick knew was trouble.

'Babs!' Dick called. The redhead spotted him but turned away. 'BG wait!' He shouted the nickname he usually reserved for patrol, hoping it would get her full attention

'Please don't call me that in public.'

'Babs I need to talk to you.' Dick tried to pull her outside but she ripped her arm away.

'I am busy enjoying my adolescence, so scamper off and do the same.' She pushed him slightly and walked away.

Dick stared after her, hurt. Didn't she realise he only wanted what was best for her? Suddenly angry at her and the whole situation he turned on his heel and headed into the party, running head first into Jason as he went. Despite being a year younger, Jason was a head taller than him.

'Dick?'

A guy walked passed with a tray of vodka shots.

'Want one?'

Deciding to do just as Babs had suggested (even if it was just to show her it was a bad idea) Dick took one and necked it back.

'What is this?' Jason pointed to the drink Dick had just thrown down his gullet. He raised his eyebrow disapprovingly. He may come to these parties but he knew better than to drink too much, you never know what could happen. He patted Dick's back while he coughed, the liquid burning his throat. 'I heard you were here, I've been looking all over for you.'

'I'm getting trashed Jay, isn't that what you're meant to do at a party?'

'I dunno. I say do what you wanna do.' Jason frowned in concern, Dick was acting weird. Why was he here anyway?

'Funny. You're the only one.' He threw his arms up and walked into the crowd before Jason could say any more. Before Jason could follow, Dick had already disappeared into the crowd.

It took Jason nearly an hour to locate his brother again. By which point he was indeed trashed.

'Hey, Dick.' He walked over to his brother and attempted to remove the drink from his hand. 'Why don't you let me have this one.'

'No,' said Dick, protecting his drink. 'It's mine.' He walked away again but this time Jay followed closely until one of the jocks came up to him, drink in hand and a grin plastered on his face.

'Dude, what happened to your brother?'

'What do you mean?'

'He's acting like a human!' The jock indicated to a table in the next room where Dick was currently dancing on the table, drink still in hand. Jason hurried to him, attempting to get his brothers attention but Dick was out of it, completely in the moment.

That is until he threw his head back, smashing it against the hanging light. He stumbled for a second and then fell back, thankfully, into Jason's arms. Jason thanked god that his brother was a tiny little thing and didn't weigh a great deal.

'You ok?' He stood him back up and Dick pushed him away.

'I'm fine.'

Jason released him but Dick's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back again.

'You're not fine,' said Jason, wrapping Dicks arm around his shoulders, holding him up. 'Come on.'

'I just need to lie down somewhere.' Dick mumbled as Jay dragged/carried him towards the garden.

'Yeh right, you lie down you'll go to sleep.'

'Sleep sounds good.' Dick chuckled.

'Not if you have a concussion. Here sit down.' He guided Dick onto a bench and knelt in front of him.

'Hey dude, we need to talk.' Jay looked up to see a kid from school, it was one of the kids he protected from bullies on a near-daily basis.

'Dude, I'm a little busy right now.' He said, indicating to his concussed older brother.

'Can you give me a second?'

Jason thought about it and quickly went to talk to the kid leaving Dick to stare into space.

Dick was really confused, where the hell was he? And why did he feel like crap? More importantly, why was the world falling to the side?

Jason caught him before he hit the floor.

'Come on.'

'Where?'

He wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled him up and away.

'You're being so patronising.'

Jason sighed, 'leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed.' He went to move Dick towards his car (he hadn't been drinking) but Dick pulled away.

'I don't think so!'

'Ok, fine.' He guided him over to a quieter bench, he didn't really want him throwing up in his car anyway.

'Why are you doing this?' Dick asked.

'I told you, you might have a concussion.'

'You don't care if I never wake up.' Dick mumbled.

'Sure I do.' Said Jason, pushing Dick onto the bench.

'Why?'

'Because then I would have to find a brother who actually likes me.'

Dick snorted 'If you can find one.'

Jason laughed, sitting down next to him. They sat in silence for a little while until Dick fell forward again. Jay grabbed him and pushed him back.

'So what's getting to you?'

'What?'

'I can see something's bothering you.'

Dick frowned and looked away from him, gripping his hands onto the edge of the bench.

'Babs is being a jerk.'

'Well, you've chosen the perfect revenge. Vodka.'

Dick glanced back at him and they both laughed. When Jason said it, his plan of revenge really did sound crappy. He leant back.

'Well, you know what they say?'

'No what do they say?' Jay asked, but he was met with silence. Looking over he saw Dicks' eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

'No, no, no!' He knelt in front of Dick and started slapping his face. 'Dick come on wake up. Dick look at me!' Dick didn't respond, so Jason shook him. 'Listen to me Dick, open your eyes.'

Finally, Dick's blue eyes opened and he looked at him, all be it in a very glazed over manner.

'Hey,' he said. 'You're eyes are kind of like Bruce's.'

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thankful Dick was ok.

Suddenly Dick lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach onto Jason's shoes. Jay's nose curled in disgust. Well, at least they weren't in his car.


	6. Scene 6

**Yes! Well done to those of you who guessed the last chapter was 10 Things I Hate About You! Well done to SonYukiGoku'sSister for getting there first! Now can you guess what film this scene is from? Let me know your answers in the reviews! K xx**

The dinner table was very quiet and Dick was regretting not taking Jason up on his offer of scouting out a drugs bust down at the docks. The mood was very oppressive. Bruce was distracted, looking through pages and pages of documents; there was something very big happening at Wayne Enterprises and it was stressing the man out. Tim seemed to be in a very depressed mood, he'd had a fight with Connor, Dick knew because Superboy had told him as much but Dick wanted to wait for Tim to open up about it himself. Damian was being very quiet, again Dick knew why. He's been sent to the principle again today. There was a teacher at the school who was convinced Damian was a spy and had 'caught' him several times doing spy like things. On this occasion he had caught Damian on tape, well, caught was a strong word. There was a shadow sneaking through the vents, to the untrained eye it was just that, a shadow, which is why Dick had been allowed to take Damian home with an apology from the principle for wasting his time. However, Dick's eyes were not untrained, he was well aware that shadow had been Damian. The kid would do anything to get out of class.

'So, Damian. You have anything to tell Dad?' Dick started, ignoring Damians glare.

'We dissected a frog.' Said Damian, taking advantage of the fact Bruce was distracted. Unfortunately, Dick didn't play ball.

'Damian got sent to the office again.'

Bruce continued reading whilst spending an awful long time cutting his meat. 'Good good.' He said, clearly pretending to be listening.

'No Bruce, that's bad.'

'What?' Bruce looked up, still cutting his food.

'Damian got sent to the office.'

Now Bruce was listening.

'What for?'

'Nothing.' Damian hissed, silently killing his eldest brother in his mind. Why did Dick have to act more of a father to him than his actual father!

'He snuck through the vents and caused a power cut. During class.'

Damian shrugged. 'No one saw me. You could barely see it on tape.'

Bruce's eye brows raised. 'They caught you on tape and still didn't see you. You're stealth skills are really improving.'

Dick looked at him with an unbelieving expression. 'No Bruce, we are not encouraging this!'

'I'm not encouraging I'm just making an observation.'

'Bruce!' Whilst this conversation was going on Bruce had continued to cut his food, his argument with Dick had caused him to use a little more pressure than necessary, cracking the delicate plate. Bruce through his cutlery down.

'Great, first the car now I've got to get a new plate.' He muttered under his breath.

'The car? What happened to the car?' Asked Dick, concerned at Bruce's stress levels.

Bruce sighed and got up, taking the damaged plate to the kitchen.

Dick sighed and turned his attention to Tim, who had been very quiet through out all of this.

'So Tim, how was school?'

'Nothing new to report.' Said Tim, using his fork to push a piece of broccoli around the plate.

'You've hardly touched your food.'

'I'm not very hungry.'

'Well, it is left over night. I'm sure Alfred can whip you up something. What are you hungry for?' Asked Dick, Tim always worried him when got like this.

'Connor Kent.' Damian whispered under his breath in response.

'Shut up.' Said Tim, glaring at Dami.

'Well, you are.'

'I said shut up you little demon!.'

'Do not shout at the table. Bruce!' Dick shouted, these two always started as soon as Bruce was out the room.

'Kids, listen to your brother.' Bruce called from the other room. Dick rolled his eyes, annoyed that that was the best Bruce was willing to do.

They went back to eating in silence. Damian reached for his drink and stared at Tim over the class. 'He'd eat it if we were having Connor loaf.' He whispered, but Tim heard.

'That's it!' He jumped over the table and the two started fighting, rolling under the table and clawing at each other. Tim kicked Damian out from under the table. Dick grabbed him by the collar and then grabbed Tim on the other side hoping to separate them but the two simply dove back under the table, causing Dick to face plant its surface trying to pull them apart.

'Damian, let go of your brother! Bruce!' Dick called, 'It's time to engage!'

Bruce came back from the kitchen, his eyebrows raised.

'Do something! Don't just stand there. I need you to... intervene!'

Bruce came forward and grasped the table. 'You want me to intervene? I'm intervening!' He lifted the end of the table which pulled on Dick's arms but also pulled at the boys collars, choking them of air slightly but not enough to get them to stop.

Suddenly a slight cough sounded from the doorway. They all looked over to see Alfred stood there with a very disapproving look on his face. In an instant, the table to was on the floor and all the party were in their respective seats.

'Thank you.' Said Alfred, walking back out to the kitchen .'Dessert will be with you shortly.'


	7. Scene 7

**Ladies and Gentleman, it has been a while but if you guessed that the last chapter was the Incredibles, you were correct! Well done to Elliott Ray for getting in there first! Here is another scene, place your guesses in the review section!**

The steady beeping echoed through the room, each beep growing farther away from the last. The sun had set outside and the lights of the hospital room were dim. There were no doctors or nurses in the room, they had made her as comfortable as they could but there was no way they could save her. Not after a fall like that.

A woman lay on the pillows, looking out towards the window. Her body was numb and her mind was growing more and more clouded. Where was her son? Oh, there he was, outside playing with his cousin. But it was starting to get dark, he needed to come back in before he caught a cold. It was already so cold.

'Dick,' she called out. 'It's turned so cold.' The boy did not react to her call, he carried on his game with John.

'Dick,' she called again. 'It's past your bedtime. You've played the day away and soon it will be night.'

Dick looked up from his game and then he was there standing in front of her.

'Come to me,' she tried to raise her arms to embrace him, but only one of her wrists would move from beside her. 'Dick, the light is fading.' She looked up at the sky and saw that the stars were spread across the darkness. Dick had always loved the stars. 'Can you see the evening star appearing?'

Dick came closer, standing just above her.

'Come, rest upon my shoulder.' Every moment it seemed to be growing colder, she needed to get him warm or he would get sick. She shuddered from the cold and it sent a strange, uncomfortable sensation down her body causing her to moan.

'Shh.' A man came to her side, smartly dressed and handsome. She knew him, she had seen him before. 'Dear Mary, Richard will be here soon. He will be by your side.'

What was this man talking about? Richard was right there. She looked to where her son had been standing, only to find that he was gone. Frantically she looked around.

'Richard? My child, where did he go?' The action exhausted her and she fell back against the pillows.

'Shh, rest don't strain yourself.' The man said, resting a hand on her brow. She looked into his eyes and felt that she would be able to trust this man.

'My son?'

'Shall live in my protection.' The man said with full sincerity.

'Take him now.' She begged, the realisation that she would never see him again was beginning to dawn on her. She suddenly remembered the performance, the sound of the wires snapping and the crowd scream as the world had raced around her. She had seen Dick's face as she fell, he looked so scared as he had called to her to reach to grasp her. She had screamed his name before her world had exploded in pain.

'Your child will want for nothing.' But this man, this man right here. Bruce Wayne. She remembered him now. He had been at the performance, he was kind and he had been kind to Dick. He would take care of her son, she was sure of it.

'Good, Sir. You come from God in Heaven.' Her eyes were tired and she could no longer keep them open. 'Tell Dick, I love him...and I will see him...when I wake.'

Her eyes closed and the rhythmic beeps that had filled the room became one continuous tone.

Bruce stood from the bed, kissed Mary Grayson's forehead. As the doctors and nurses entered the room to announce the time of death, Bruce left the room and called the man he trusted most in this world to do the most important thing he had ever been tasked with.

'Alfred, I need you to contact social services. We are getting custody of Richard Grayson.'


	8. Scene 8

**A/N Well done to all those who realised the last chapter was from Les Miserables. Well Done to Sarai for being the first to guess! I'm hoping this next one might be a little harder. As soon as I saw this scene I knew it would be a great scene to put one of the Bat boys in. Once again, if you know what film/series this scene is from, put your answer in the reviews! And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me! - Karin x**

Dick couldn't believe he was doing this. He hadn't stepped foot in Gotham in over a month and hadn't spoken to Bruce for nearly as long. Yet here he was, in Gotham and standing outside of Wayne Enterprise's main office. He looked up at the sky to the top of the large sky scraper. He knew Bruce was likely waiting for him on the top floor. He sighed, squinting a little as the sun reflected off the glass panelling of the building. There was a time when he and Bruce would sit on the roof of this building and watch the sunrise. Well, Batman and Robin did. These days Damian was running around as Robin and he very much doubted the young boy and his father had moment such as those; it wasn't their style. As for him, he had seen plenty of sunrises, in Blud Haven. Alone.

He shook away the depressive feeling that came with those thoughts and looked towards the task in hand. Alfred had called him the previous night, asking him to come to the office. Dick knew it was a ruse to get him talking to his adopted father again, they had likely thought meeting at the office would hopefully hold off any physical fights that might incur. It annoyed him a little that Bruce had planned this whole scene, rather than just apologising for being a controlling bastard. Even the fact he had had Alfred call him set his teeth on edge, he knew he couldn't say no to the old man.

Taking a deep breath Dick walked into the building through the rotating doors. He didn't plan on staying long, he had to get to work. He'd been picking up a few extra hours as a currier back in Blud Haven, it was easy work and it meant he had a little extra money at the end of the month when all the money he earned working at the bar went on his rent. He tucked his helmet under his arm and headed towards the staircase where he knew the elevator to Bruce's private office would be.

'Oi!'

Dick stopped, realising the man behind the front desk was talking to him.

'Curriers go around the back.'

Dick blinked, he had never been stopped at Bruce's office before. Everyone knew who he was and never bothered him.

'I'm not a currier.' Dick said. He then realised he was dressed for the job he was going back to after seeing Bruce. 'Well, I am…' he corrected.

'Right,' the man said in an extremely patronising tone. 'So, round the back.'

Dick studied the man, he wasn't one of the usual reception staff. He was likely new. Now, if he was Jason or even Damian he would make a scene in front of everyone. If he was Tim, he would likely go around the back to save face. But he was Dick Grayson, he would try to be tactile. He walked up to the desk and placed his helmet on it, resting his hands on its surface.

'I'm here to see Bruce Wayne.' He explained, hoping this might push the young man to realise he wasn't just a random person.

'Well,' the young man gave another patronising shrug. 'You have to sign in, just like everyone else. What's your name?'

Dick decided he really didn't like this guy. Even if he wasn't Bruce's son, who the hell talks to anyone like this?

'Richard.' He said, giving the guy one last chance to realise. The guy didn't take it.

'Richard.' He repeated, typing the name slowly, letter by letter into the computer as though they both had all the time in the world.

'Grayson.'

The fingers on the keys stopped. Slowly the man looked up from his keys. His face held an expression of "oh God". Dick smiled at him.

'I'll just go on up, shall I?' He said, copying the man's patronising tone. He just nodded, and Dick headed for the stairs once again. By the time he got to Bruce's office, he had already forgotten about the guy at the front desk. Bruce was already in his office along with Damian, Tim and Lucius Fox.

'What the heck is going on here?' asked Dick.

'Dick, you came. Thank you.'

'What's going on?' Dick repeated.

'Father is changing our company shares' Said Damian, not looking up from his phone.

Dick frowned, his first thoughts being that Bruce was writing him out of his will. In which case, bringing him here was a bit of a…well, dick move.

'Don't look so worried Dick.' Said Bruce, 'Just because we had an argument doesn't mean I'm casting you aside.' He clapped a hand on Dick's back and the young man relaxed. He had missed this side of Bruce. The father side, away from the Batman.

'We're taking on a new element to the company and I want you all to have shares in it. It won't be much, but you'll be able to make a small income off it every few months.'

Dick tried not to react too much. Did Bruce know he was struggling for money? Was this his way off providing for him without making him sacrifice his pride by asking for help?

'We just need to wait for Jason then we can start.'

As if on cue, the 19-year-old appeared at the door. He was angry.

'Bruce you need to fire that little twerp on the front desk. Who the hell does he think he is, telling me to go around the back!'


	9. Scene 9

**A/N: I feel like I kind of cheated with the last chapter since the actual movie scene was embedded. The scene with Dick and the receptionist was taken from the new Tomb Raider Movie - Youtube Tomb Raider receptionist scene and you'll see what I mean. Hopefully, this little snippet will be a little easier. As usual, put your guesses in the reviews - Karin x**

How he had let Batman talk him into this simulation was something he had asked himself several times while he, Babs and Tim had pushed themselves up a snow-covered mountain with no weapon, gadgets or technology. He knew the snow wasn't real, he knew he wasn't really climbing a mountain. But hell, did he feel it!

Finally, they came to stop at a cliff face. There was no way they could safely scale it without equipment, but Babs was determined to beat the time Bruce had set for them to complete the mission. So, she began to scale, or at least she attempted too. She spent a fair while scrambling at the rocks, while Dick watched on in amusement. Finally, she stopped, still clinging tightly to the rocks.

'Please tell me I'm almost there.' She said. 'Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Dick chuckled, coming over to the wall so he could help her down, there was no way they were going to climb this.

'Hang on.' He said, coming up behind her.

'Hey, Dick!' Tim's voice echoed against the cliff face. 'Not sure if this is going to solve anything, but I found a stair case that leads to exactly where we want to go.'

Babs let out a cry of excitement, 'Thank goodness!' and proceeded to let go of the cliff face. 'Catch!'

Dick quickly raised his arms and caught his friend against him with an oof.

'Thanks.' The redhead smiled at him. 'That was like some crazy trust exercise.'

She ran off to follow Tim, leaving Dick rolling his eyes. Red heads.


	10. Scene 10

**A/N: So apparently, the last chapter was a little too easy! So here is another chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Well done for those who guessed the last chapter was from Frozen and well done to RUBYJEMS who was the first named person to guess correctly! If you are a guest and you decide to play, please type in a unique name or it won't be counted. Have fun with this chapter!**

Bruce couldn't believe it had come to this. He'd been a parent for nearly ten years and yet he still felt like he had no idea what he was doing. And now here he was, standing around the back of Gotham precinct after receiving a call from Gordon to say his two eldest had been arrested for trespass. What his sons were trying to do at the old warehouse he had no idea, nor did he understand why they had done it in the middle of the day in their civilian ID's. But he was going to find out.

Despite this resolution, as soon as he saw Dick and Jason walking out of the building, his protective instincts took over. He grabbed them both by their shoulders.

'Hi, Bruce.' Said Jason.

'Are you guys ok? Tell me you're ok!' said Bruce, looking both of his sons over.

'We're fine.' Said, Jason

'We're okay.' Said Dick, a little less sure. The whole experience had been mortifying.

'Good.' Bruce looked at them both sternly. 'Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking.' He grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them over to the car. They tumbled into the jag and Bruce drove out of the alley and into the traffic of Gotham.

They sat in silence, the two boys looked at each other and then watched Bruce, who was glaring at the road. Suddenly, Bruce started talking again as they pulled into the drive.

'Ten years! For ten years I have done my best to raise you.' He got out of the car and the boys decided it was best to follow quickly.

'Have I been perfect? No!' Bruce said looking for his keys in his pocket. 'Do I know anything about raising children? No!' He found the key and pushed it into the front door. 'Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably!' He opened the door but paused. 'Where was I going with this? I had a point.'

Dick looked over at Jason who was looking just as concerned. Bruce was mad. They had really overstepped this time.

'Sorry.' Said Dick, bowing his head.

'Love you Bruce.' Said Jason.

'Well, I love you too!' shouted Bruce, entering the house. 'I had to leave the office early because of you too felons! And on our launch night!'

He entered into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cookies Alfred had left on the counter. The two looked alarmed, Bruce never ate sweets. Ever. Bruce seemed to see what they were thinking.

'Stress eating!' he said, 'Because of you!' He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, finishing the cookie as he went. 'God, this is really good.'

The two watched him go, deciding not to follow, he needed time to cool down. But they both knew they were in trouble and tomorrow would bring their punishment.


End file.
